


Across the Stars (The Blue-eyed Jedi Remix)

by Nostalgic_Kitty



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Falling to the Dark Side, M/M, Remix, Role Reversal, Surprise Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nostalgic_Kitty/pseuds/Nostalgic_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles really shouldn't be making out with a Sith lord in the ruined remains of a TIE fighter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Stars (The Blue-eyed Jedi Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Across the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817893) by [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec). 



> Thought that it would be equally interesting to reverse the roles here. Hope you like it, Gerec!

Swinging his blue light saber down in one smooth arc with a twist of his wrist, Charles brings it down in a stabbing motion into the control pad, advancing forward once the doors before him creak open. A few civilians run towards him, moving clumsily fast out of fear past Charles when he nods to them. Turning away from their retreating backs, Charles quickly looks around to survey the surroundings for possible threats. He flips the light saber off to conserve energy, squinting in the dim light filtering through the vaulted arches.

He feels the mind before he sees him. It is filled with rage and hatred, burning low and harsh like the remnant coals of a banked fire. There are thick, metallic walls surrounding the inner regions of the mind, but Charles can still glean from it that this man goes by Lord Magnus, that he is Sith, but that he thinks of himself as Erik.

Then the doors before him open with a whoosh of air and Charles is face to face with this Erik, whose countenance is hidden under a dark black cloak with a thick hood. Erik switches his own red light saber on and Charles does the same in response swinging it forward once more to clash with Erik’s in a spray of sparks and a sizzle of energy. They fight for seeming endless minutes, advancing and blocking, engaged in a deathly dance, a fight for power.

Suddenly, Charles feels his legs swept from underneath him. As he falls to the ground his own hood drops backwards to reveal his face. The impact knocks the breath from him and he just barely has time to bring his light saber up to block the blow that Erik aims at his chest. Then Erik is over top of him, wrestling with him for control. The metal panels of the floor come alive underneath Charles, wrapping around his wrists and ankles to hold him still, and Charles understands the deep affinity for metal that he felt within Erik’s mind. Just as Erik is bringing his weapon down in a smooth arc to end Charles’ life, Charles manages to force his way past Erik’s shields temporarily to unleash his hands and block the blow, freezing Erik mid swing. Forcing him back with a wave of his hand, Charles stands up and gazes at the face of his attacker, now revealed.

Completely caught off guard, Charles stares shocked at the ridiculously attractive man with the steel-cold eyes before him. He looks nothing like the other Sith Charles has encountered. This man is young and clearly new to the ways of the dark side. He can still be saved, Charles thinks.

“My friend, we do not have to fight like this. Please, let me help you. You can still come back,” Charles says desperately, reaching a cautious hand towards Erik.

“What makes you think you can help me?” Erik snarls, eyes filling with the hate that Charles sensed in his mind.

“I understand what they must have told—the lies they filled your head with—but I can help you get what you want, Erik. We’re brothers, you and I. We want the same thing, to be free of suffering,” Charles says, pleading.

“You know _nothing_ about me,” Erik growls from where he is pinned to the wall by Charles mind. “You can never understand me. Now leave before I have to hurt you.”

Backing away, Charles lets go of convincing Erik in this immediate conversation.

“Alright, my friend. But know that you can always come to me for help.”

*

Charles shouldn’t be doing this. He _really_ shouldn’t be doing this. But there are warm lips on his neck and a hand sliding up his back underneath his robes and Charles can’t think properly. He’s not entirely sure how he got here, making out with his enemy in the smoking remains of a TIE fighter, but he knows that now he’s gotten this far he can’t stop. He doesn’t _want_ to stop, if he’s being honest.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Charles pants out, pushing at the broad shoulders trapping him against the ruined control panel.

“Tell me you don’t want this,” Erik says against Charles’ throat. “Tell me you don’t want this, and I’ll stop and we can go back to fighting like always.”

“I—I can’t do that,” Charles says. “Erik—you know I—I—”

“Shhhhh,” Erik says. “I know. I feel the same, Charles. I always have.”

“But Erik, our worlds are too different. You are the embodiment of everything we are fighting against, the pride of the Empire, and I have sworn to fight what you are,” Charles says desperately, believing less and less in the words he’s saying with each syllable that passes his lips.

“Let us forget all of that. Charles, even if it’s just for now, _please_ let us forget all of that and just be here with me,” Erik whispers, sounding desperate and heartbroken himself.

“But—” Charles begins, but Erik cuts him off with a heated kiss.

“Shut up,” he says, breaking away only to capture Charles’ lips once more. Charles melts into the kiss, finally giving in. His back aches where the controls press against it, but all Charles cares about is Erik’s mind nestled up next to his and the lean body that folds over top of him. Even if it’s just this one time, Charles cannot help but lose himself in the moment and the closeness of Erik.

*

“You were the chosen one!” Logan yells. “It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them! You were to bring balance to the force, not leave it in darkness!”

Charles’ body screams with pain where he can no longer feel his legs, the side of his face burnt beyond recognition by the scorching ground. As he slips into darkness, into what is _surely_ the end, all he can think is _Erik_.

*

He wakes to a cold voice calling his name, his _new_ name.

“Lord X, can you hear me?” says the familiar voice. He feels a hand cup the burned side of his face and he leans into the touch, hissing in pain and opening his eyes with great difficulty.

“Yes,” he responds, seeing Erik standing before him in his dark cloak. Erik pushes the hood back and Charles can see that his eyes are two sharp, rage-filled pieces of flint, that they are free of the tears Charles would have expected. Erik strokes the side of his face as Charles feels the mechanical set of legs shift and move with the force of Erik’s mind. He leans forward and bestows a kiss on Charles’ parched lips.

In Erik’s mind Charles sees images of revenge, of destruction, and he relishes them. _We want the same thing_ , Erik thinks and Charles pushing into the kiss as he pushes his absolute agreement towards Erik, twining their minds together in a seamless fusion.


End file.
